


Horizon

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: day 5 and 6 prompt Friday and Gold combined for sciencebrosweek





	Horizon

It was a Friday morning when he walked in on Tony packing. There was a time not that long ago Bruce would have thought the worse and panicked causing emotional and physical damage. He must have been staring long enough for Tony to notice.

“Pack a bag Banner we are running away” Tony said with a wink.

“Oh we are?” Bruce asked.

“Yes the sun, water and sea air are calling” Tony exclaimed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow “Malibu?” he asked.

“Nope” Tony said. “it’s a surprise” he added.

Bruce smiled “Let me go pack” he said, leaning over and kissing Tony’s cheek before he left.

* * *

 

 

The surprise was a rented house boat waiting for them in Malibu. Tony lead them onboard and Bruce watched in astonishment as Tony untied and drove the boat with ease. Bruce’s jaw was hanging open in shock-causing Tony to laugh.

“Why does it surprise you I know how to drive a boat?” Tony asked.

Bruce chuckled “It shouldn’t-I mean you fly planes-ships, how many different cars-of course you can drive a house boat” he replied.

They rode for an hour-both enjoying the atmosphere. Tony finally pulled off to the side of the channel and threw the anchor. He smiled and pulled out a picnic basket and headed to the front of the bow.

Bruce smiled and sat down next to Tony glancing out at the water.

“This is nice” Bruce said.

“Yes it is” Tony said.

Bruce stared at Tony “Are we going to eat?” he asked.

“I love sitting here watching the sun set and rise on the water. It looks so different than in any of the cities I’ve been to” Tony said.

“It is beautiful-how the gold changes to other colors as the day ends” Bruce agrees.

“We used to go on a house boat just like this one as a kid-mom loved the water. It was the ONLY time I can remember seeing my parents happy-seeing DAD happy. It’s the one precious memory I can remember” Tony said. “I-I wanted to share this with you” he added.

Bruce blinked at Tony in surprise. He didn’t know what shocked him more-the vulnerability or the fact that he spoke of his parents. Neither of them talk about their parents much. Even after all these years it was still a trigger for both. So the subject was rarely brought up.

He crawled over leaned on Tony’s shoulder looking out at the colorful sky as the gold evening sun sunk into the horizon.

“Thank You for bringing me” Bruce whispered.

Tony leaned over and gave Bruce a quick kiss “Thanks for coming” he whispered back.


End file.
